


Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knew better than to peek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



“Severus, where are my green socks?” Harry called from the bedroom.

“You don’t OWN any green sock.”

“Sorry, sorry. Where are YOUR green socks?” he asked again with a chuckle.

Severus couldn’t stand it anymore. He had no idea what Harry was doing, but for the last fifteen minutes he has been yelling where is this or where is that and it was driving him quite bonkers.

“Found it!” Harry yelled just before Severus reached the door.

Severus knew better than to peek. Knowledge wasn’t always power; sometimes, it was filled with horror. Today was filled with… horror and hilarity. There Harry was laying on the bed placing, Severus’ green sock covering his erection, decoration said penis while singing ‘Rocking around the Christmas Tree.’

Well… at least he had a heads up on Harry’s Christmas surprise.

~fin~


End file.
